


Hard Times

by deadlylemons



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Smoking, Underfell, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're stuck with them. But maybe things won't be so bad... They lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fries

**Author's Note:**

> heh. first underfell story? yay. Hoping this to be good. comment for next chapter,,

You hated this shit. You hated just being in this goddamn hell-hole that is called the Underground. All the monsters here had the same attitude, mean and cold. Much like yourself, you fit in pretty good. The monsters here in Snowdin, specifically two skeleton brothers, had taken a liking to you so much that they decided to keep you. 

It’s been about, 3 months since you fell down and got past that crazy goat lady that lost all her kids. But hey, this place seems better than her hellish routine. So here you are, sitting up against the wall in Papyrus and Sans’ garage. Papyrus couldn’t care less about you, having threatened to take you to the King right away, but was soon convinced by Sans otherwise.

You sighed, marking down in the small journal that Sans had given you. He wasn’t all the bad, aside from the sarcastic comments and the horrible jokes. You had taken some liking to him, and he seemed to be growing closer to you. 

At that second, the rusty door to the shack opened, disturbing your thoughts. In stepped Sans, dusting off the little prickles of snow that clung to his jacket.

“hey kid, ya hungry? i’m headin’ to chillby’s, want me to pick somethin’ up?” He asked, his voice rough and broken. You contemplated the question for a minute. “Uh, sure. Fries sound nice.” You nodded. He grinned. “a’ight. i’ll add it to tha list.” He shrugged, before moving out of the small hut. With a slam, he shut the door.

You sat around for awhile, feeling bored out of your mind. It seemed like hours, Sans should’ve been back with your fries by now. You sighed, moving to lay down on the small mattress in the corner of the shed. That’s when the door slammed open. Papyrus walked in, looking over at you, and scowled. 

“HUMAN. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO SANS?”

You took a double take. “Huh? I haven’t done anything to Sans.” You said, looking over at him in confusion. He scoffed, putting his large hands on his hips. “YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE, HUMAN. SANS HAS NOT BEEN THE SAME SINCE YOU HAVE CAME AROUND.” He narrowed his eye sockets at you, as if accusing you.

“HE ACTUALLY CLEANS UP AFTER HIMSELF. HE PICKS UP HIS SOCKS, HE CLEANED HIS ROOM, HE TRIED COOKING SOMETHING THE OTHER DAY. YOU HAVE BEEN INFLUENCING HIM, I DON’T LIKE IT. THE OLD SANS WAS MUCH BETTER. MORE WELL BEHAVED.”

Right after Papyrus had finished his lecture, Sans walked in behind him. “boss, leave the human alone. their just doing their best.” He shrugged, looking over at you with a bag in his hand. “here’s yer fries.” You grinned bounded up quickly, grabbing the bag and taking a few of the fries and shoving them in your mouth. Sans grabbed Papyrus, and pulled him out of the garage, shutting the door behind them.

“don’t threaten the human, boss. their mine.” Papyrus scoffed, looking at him in utter horror. “SO THE HUMAN HAS CHANGED YOU!” He shrieked, trying to get his hands on the smaller skeleton. Sans lifted his hand, and Papyrus was suspended in mid air. He tried to move, but couldn’t.

“listen, boss. this is my human. you can’t have ‘em. got it?” He looked at him, his eyes going dark. “or i’ll erase you from all existence.” Papyrus understood completely. Sans was weak, but his magic was something unworldly. His magic could completely obliterate anyone and anything, so Papyrus quickly shut his mouth. “GOT IT.”

Sans grinned his signature grin, his gold tooth showing prominently. “good.” He dropped him, and watched as he picked himself up, and headed for the house. Sans nodded to himself, and went inside the garage again. He saw you were on the bed, eating fries, and writing in your journal. 

“sorry ‘bout that.” He said to you, and you whipped your head over to look at him. You smiled. “S’no big deal. He isn’t that scary.” You patted the spot next to you on the bed. “Take a load off?” He smiled, and took the seat next to you.

“Papyrus did mention that I changed you,” You looked confused. “A lot.” He shook his head. “i might have been a little, uh, dirtier and meaner before i met you, but that doesn’t mean lot’s changed.” He looked at you with his white orbs. “but maybe a little change is for the better.”

You grinned at the that, taking a fry out of the greasy bag, and holding it up to his teeth. He looked at you, almost confused. But then he opened his mouth, showing off his red tongue, and taking the whole fry in one bite. 

You blushed, having not known that the skeleton brother’s even HAD tongues. Maybe they had… Other… No! Nope! Let’s not think about that. Sans had already noticed, though. He smirked, looking at your bright red face. “heh. saw something ya like?” You covered your face quickly.  
He chuckled, taking some fries from the bag. “y’know. if you wanted to see my tongue, all ya had to do was ask.” He grinned, looking at you as he ate the fries. You blushed harder, and stumbled out some words. “I-I just wasn’t expecting you to have a tongue.” He winked.

“tongues aren’t all i can make.” He grinned, and you almost smack him. “Let’s not talk about this anymore!” You yell at him, and he bursts out laughing. “heh. ‘aight kid.” He begins to eat most of the fries in the bag, feeding you a few from time to time.

You sighed, looking at him. “Sans, do you think there’s any way for me to get out of here? Possibly up to the surface?” He frowned, which was odd for him. His eyes narrowed at you. “ya can’t leave, kid.” He started, his eyes going completely dark. “asgore, will find ya, and won’t hesitate to take yer soul.” He said, his voice practically laced with venom.

He grabbed your hand quickly, squeezing it tightly. “plus, ya got everything ya need here. with me.” Sans said, leaning in and pressing his teeth to your lips, in some sort of kiss. As much as you wanted to kiss him back, you pushed him away. “Sans- As much as I’d like to stay here, with you. I… I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

He shushed you. He practically growled, and the thought was out of your mind as fast as it had came. “y o u a r e n o t l e a v i n g . u n d e r s t a n d ?” You felt all of your blood drain from your face. His voice had gone lower in pitch, making your whole body shudder in nervousness. You nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn’t hurt you.

He quickly snapped out of it, his white pupils appearing again, and looking you up and down. “good. glad ya understand.” He grinned again, and took the empty bag, walking out of the shed with his hands stuffed in his pockets. You watched him leave, pulling your knees up to your chest.


	2. Good or Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things gET HEATED,,, smut next chapter watch ya titties

Sans didn’t come back until the next day, waking you up. “hey, kid. wake up.” He grumbled, poking your cheek. You quickly came to, looking up at him, and practically jumping out of your skin. “Ah! Sans- don’t scare me like that.” You said, looking up at him. He grinned, putting his hand back into his pocket. “heh. didn’t expect to rattle your bones that much.” You groaned at his pun, getting up and stretching.

You felt Sans’ eyes taking in your form, as if memorising you. That’s when you felt his hands on your hips. He pressed his body to your back, grinning against your shoulder. His hand dipped lower, groping you through your sweatpants. 

You jumped, turning around and looking at him defensively. He grinned. “c’mon, kid. ya know not to tease.” His hand moved to the front of your sweatpants, rubbing against your abdomen slowly. He growled, and bit down on your shoulder, marking you. You gasped, feeling your blood rush to your crotch. He lapped at the blood on your shoulder, before quickly removing his hand from your body. 

“c’mon kid. you’re comin’ to work with me.” He said, turning around so you could adjust yourself. You sighed, moving to slip on different, warmer clothes. “Why am I coming with you today?” You questioned him, pulling on the old jacket Sans gave you. “don’t want my brother around ya.” He simply stated, before grabbing your hand and heading out of the garage.

You decided to drop the subject, watching as he seemed to wince at mentioning his brother. You’d been thinking about how Papyrus acted around Sans. Like he… Owned him? Like he was just a possession in Papyrus’ hold. It was kind of unnerving. 

After a few minutes, you two reached the sentry station, and Sans took a seat. You decided to sit down on the ground besides the station, pulling out the journal and pencil, sketching out a few things. Honestly, drawing was something you did often, and this journal was full of sketches of Sans, some of Papyrus, and some of the other monsters around these parts.

Sans took notice of this, watching over your shoulder. “wow kid, i didn’t know ya could draw.” You tensed up at him looking down at your work, and quickly shut the journal. It’s not like it was a drawing of himself or anything. “not sure that drawin’ really gives me justice though.” Fuck, he noticed.

“I-I just get bored a doodle, and you’re the only one that I really see often.” You said, looking up at him. He was grinning, like always. “hey, i’m not judgin’ ya. yer pretty good at it.” 

The rest of the day went like this, playful bantering and half hearted flirts. Sans was obviously interested in you, is what you concluded from the day. And, in all honesty, you’ve grown a bit attached to him, and you’d be down with dating the small skeleton.

Sans told you that he was going to grab Chillby’s on the way back, so here you were, waiting besides the building, just thinking. He would be nice to date, having cleaned up his act from before. Or, at least that’s what he told you. You’re not sure about how his brother will react, but hey, it can’t be that bad, right?

Sans soon came out, a bag full of fries and burgs in his hand. He grabbed your hand and walked back to the garage. He pulled you inside, and set the bag on the small desk he must have moved in there at some point in time.

“so, kid, seems you’ve been thinkin’ bout things?” Shit. He must have noticed you so deep in thought at Chillby’s. You blushed, looking away from him. You just went over to the bag of food, hopefully to distract him. It didn’t help.

“hm, you have? good to know.” He looked you over, grinning widely. “i’m not the best at, expressing my feelings. but, from this morning, you can probably tell what i want from ya.” His eyes lingered on the bite mark he left. Technically, you were his now.

“Sans- Are you sure you want me as something like that? Your brother would probably gut me if he found out-” He shooshed you with some form of kiss. Pressing his teeth to your lips. Well, it shut you up. “cupcake, i don’t give a flyin’ fuck what my douchebag brother thinks. i want ya to be mine.”

Well, how bad could it be? You sighed, and looked at him, right in the eye sockets. “Alright, bone boy. I’ll be your girlfriend.” He smiled, almost bouncing with what seemed to be joy. That’s when he pinned you up against the wall. His mouth pressed against your neck, nipping slightly. 

“ya don’t know how long i’ve waited to make ya mine.”


	3. Hot Mess*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa, sorry this is so short. wanna support my (NSFW) blog? www.grosslemons.tumblr.com

The lights shut off at some point in time. You were pressed up against the dirty mattress in the corner, your shirt pulled off your body and discarded on the cold floor. Sans was taking interest in your breasts, squeezing them gently. “damn, cupcake, you look so good under me.” 

You gasped, breathing hard. His hands were massaging your breasts, pinching your nipples slightly. He leaned over, his red tongue lolling out, and swiping along the hardened nub. You mewled, your hands going up and hooking around his neck. He grinned, sucking, then switching to the other nub.

Your legs shook with pleasure, your panties quickly becoming soaked. Sans grinned, moving one of his hands down your body, rubbing and groping, before reaching your clothed core. He rubbed against it with two fingers, feeling the wetness dripping from your folds. You moaned, pushing your head back, and the skeleton lapped at your neck.

He bit down roughly, marking you again, as you thrust your hips against his fingers, and you mewled and gasped, erging him to give you more. He mumbled, “yeah, that’s right baby girl… beg for it.” He chuckled, and you did exactly what he asked. “Yes, ugh! Sans- please! Please give me more!” You said.

He chuckled again, his eye glowing red. You felt his erection against your thigh, and Sans’ digits pulling down your black panties. You shook, feeling his eyes burning, memorising you. Feeling you. Sans’ digits ran against your folds, rubbing at your wet entrance, flicking your clit. You moaned, and gasped, panting out his name.

“yeah, that’s right. say my name.” He said, grinning widely. His fingers inserted into your hole, pressing around the sensitive nerves, making you moan loudly. He began thrusting inside, pumping his fingers fast and hard. You groaned, holding him tightly to your chest, and he nuzzled your breasts. You gasped and panted, as he added another digit, then another. You soon clenched around his fingers, coming hard. “Ahh! Sans!” You moaned out, and he chuckled, pulling his fingers out, and licking them clean. 

“are you ready for my cock, babe?” He asked, his eyes looking you up and down, looking at your wrecked body. You smiled slightly, nodding quickly. “Yes, please, fill me up.” You whispered, and he grinned, quickly following through. He pulled down his basketball shorts, pulling out his thick cock. After a few pumps of his fist, he was panting, his dick dripping with precum.

You spread your legs again, pushing your hips up. He chuckled, aligning himself with your wet hole. “i’ll make you see stars, baby.” You whimpered as he pushed in, gasping as he stretched your walls slightly. He halted his hips once he was fully sheathed inside of you. His hands gripped your hips tightly, waiting for you to give the go.

You looked up at him, nodding, telling him to move. He smiled, whispering praises to you as his hips pulled out, and plunged back in. You threw your head back, moaning loudly, gripping his side for dear life. He groaned low in his throat, thrusting his hips into you, whispering your name.

Sans hurried his thrusting, leaning over and biting your shoulder like an animal, making you cry out loudly. You gasped, clenching tightly around his cock, cumming. That didn’t stop Sans, no, he made you cum many more times before his thrusts slowed and he buried himself into you, spilling his hot seed deep into you.

The door of the garage slammed open. You and Sans were kissing, his hands clutching you tightly as Papyrus stomped into the room. He took in your position, know excactly what was going on. “SANS! GET OFF THE HUMAN!” He shrieked, using a bone attack to push him off you, and up against the wall.

“AND YOU!” He pointed towards you, trying not to notice the lack of clothing. “YOU NEED TO LEAVE. RIGHT NOW!” You scrambled to get dressed, not bothering with panties or your bra, pulling on your sweatpants, and shirt, pulling on Sans’ old coat, and rushing out of the room. 

Papyrus was NOT happy. He looked over at Sans with pure hatred, and anger in his eye sockets. Sans prepared to take him on.


End file.
